


Durincesty Drabble

by ironhawkofmischief



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durincest, Hard ons, Kissing, M/M, No Sex, Sexual Frustration, Thorin ruins everything, not sorry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhawkofmischief/pseuds/ironhawkofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili try to get some alone time, but Thorin decides he must ruin it.</p><p>(I saw a fan art comic strip and i had to write this drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Durincesty Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I found this :http://ame-sun-3.tumblr.com/post/95563030596/uhm-yeah-im-sorry-im-really-sorry-im-a and I just had to write a drabble.. I know it isn't much but it was fun XD

“Fee!” Kili gasped as Fili toppled them onto the shared bed in the hobbit hole they were staying in for the night.

“Shh! Everyone will hear you and this will be our last night to be able to do this before the trip!” Fili hissed out as he laid his body on top of Kili’s. Kili whimpered up and slowly pulled Fili into a deep kiss. They had been secret lovers for at least a decade or so now, and always were able to sneak around. People thought it odd that the two boys were grown adults and sharing a room.

Most of the time they chalked it up to Thorin having the third bedroom. It was only because they just wanted to be near one another. Fili could feel how his brother was wanting. His cock hard and aching in his trousers as he fidgeted under the older boy. 

Kili’s fingers traced up and slowly weaved his fingers deep within the other’s hair as he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. It was pure bliss and Kili didn’t want to let this go.

Right as Fili was about to start undoing their pants, the door slammed open to their uncle. “Boys!” He nearly shouted as Fili and Kili turned to stare, still lip locked as they pulled away.

“U-uncle!” Fili breathed and bit his lip, about to sit up and explain. Thorin just growled and slowly slammed the door shut.

“This is what I get, to share a room with these two horn dogs.” He grumbled and quickly pulled the boys apart. He quickly took off his boots and crawled into that bed, right between Fili and Kili. Fili sighed as he turned over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, unsure of what to do or say.

Kili groaned in frustration he was just so damn horny and hated that his uncle had ruined it. “Well, that was awkward” Kili murmured to no one in particular.


End file.
